


Love Letters

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to pretend with Ginny. He knows it won't last and he wants Ginny to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Love Letters  
> Also written as a gift to sarahblack 2011. A very late b-day gift, but a gift non-the-less.

“Oh, hi Hedwig. What’s you got there girl?” Ginny asked the snow white owl as it flew into her dorm.   
  
She snagged an owl treat from her drawer, before untying the small letter attach to the owl.   
  
Ginny patted the beautiful owl before opening the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny,   
  
I know I’ll see you tomorrow, but I wanted to take the time to write this down. It’s embarrassing, but I would never be able to get this out to your face. You have brightened my life for eternity, by being my girlfriend for the past month. In this letter, like I often do around you, I’m going to pretend. Pretend there is no Voldemort, no war, and I’m just Harry.   
  
I love you, and I feel so lucky you’re in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just being. Being normal, being free, being a husband and being me. Does that sound silly? I imagine this whole letter is silly, but I’m just going to send it anyway. Maybe you’ll throw it away, although, I secretly hope, you will at least remember the words in it, the love, when I can’t pretend anymore.   
  
Love,  
Harry.


End file.
